Wish Upon A Star
by MrStOrRiSnApE
Summary: All Tonks wants is for Remus to notice her. We all know that part. But, what happens when she makes a wish on a shooting star?
1. Chapter 1

Wish Upon A Star

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter universe, I just play with it.

A/N-This is my first fic. I've been reading for years and years, but I have just found the courage to write my own. I have an idea of where I am going, but I'm open to suggestions.

* * *

><p>Preface<p>

The portrait started screaming as I, once again, tripped over that blasted umbrella stand. Just my luck. I was late for the Order meeting as it was, and now I had to be "rescued" by Remus and Sirius. Remus helped me back to my own two feet, as Sirius shut the bloody thing up. Sirius ran off in front of Remus and I to appear "hospitable" in his own home, though I can tell that he does not feel hospitable at all. He hates it here. He is so bitter towards Dumbledore for making him stay in the house. Not that I can blame him in the least, it's a terrible place to be locked up in. I don't know how he's not going loony yet, but then again he was locked in a cell for over a decade surrounded by dementors. What a life.

Remus and I walked into the meeting together, taking the last two seats that were left open. Conveniently, they were right next to each other. I think that Sirius might have had something to do with that. I think he knows how I feel for Remus. But, I have no plans on telling either of them that I am falling in love with the werewolf in the near future. Oh, but fallen in love I have. I can't imagine not falling for this man. He is sweet, smart, caring, and funny. I can only dream of him returning my feelings.

Suddenly, the meeting is over, and I have no idea what had gone on. I spent the entire time contemplating Remus, and dreaming of a future that probably won't exist, because I know that all he will see me as is Sirius's baby cousin.

* * *

><p>Hit that lovely review button and let me know what you think! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I own my imagination, nothing else.

Chapter 1

It was cold and rainy as I came in the door again, thankfully not tripping over the umbrella stand.

But, looking around, I realized that it wasn't there to begin with. I wondered who had moved it, but it

could have been anyone, as I doubted they wanted to hear the screaming anymore. I know I didn't.

I was hours early for the order meeting, the only likely person to be here was Sirius. I wandered into the library to find something to occupy my time with. "Tonks", I heard as I was browsing the shelves. Turning around, I saw Remus. My heart began fluttering, and I forgot what I had come into the library for.

"Oh, Hi Remus. What brings you here so early?" I asked.

"Probably the same thing that brought you, boredom. I figured that Sirius might want some company, but he is up moping in his room as Albus told him, again, that he isn't allowed out of the house." Remus replied.

"I can understand his utter boredom, but I do hope he realizes that it just isn't safe for him out there! I don't want anything to happen to him, he is my favorite cousin. Well, the only cousin that will have anything to do with me, but that doesn't stop me from liking him more than the rest." Oh, great, rambling, I thought to myself.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking in the library about ways to distract Sirius, and maybe make his confinement a little more bearable. I can't say that I was too bothered to spend my time with Remus.


	3. Chapter 3

I wish I owned Harry Potter. 

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

After the meeting was over, and Molly had made everyone dinner, I decided to talk a walk before returning home. It had cleared up quite a bit while I was in Grimmauld Place. It was a beautiful cool clear night. The quarter moon was bright in the sky, and the stars were gorgeous. I had altered my appearance, so as to look like a middle aged Muggle woman, hoping to not attract any attention from unwanted Death Eaters. I entered a park about 10 minutes away from Grimmauld Place and sat upon a bench, star gazing. I was rather glad that my Mum had refused to name me after a constellation, unlike the rest of my cousins. I think I wouldn't appreciate the night sky as much, if I were named after part of it.

Suddenly, a star flew across the sky. I remembered something my Dad used to tell me when I

was little. I think it was part of a Muggle fairy tale, but I wasn't sure. "When you wish upon a star, makes

no difference who you are, anything your heart desires will come to you."

As the star crossed the sky, I made a wish.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: I will work on making my chapters longer as time goes on. I just wanted to get the less interesting beginning knocked out of the way before the real fun begins! Thanks for reading y'all. A special thanks to iambananas and 14HammersNStrings for being my first two reviewers.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys! thanks so much for still looking at my fic! im sooooooooo sorry i havent uploaded in, what? a yearn something like that. my computer crashed back in january, and i still dont have another one. i totally forgot about this story untill about 5 minutes ago. i'll sit down and make up a new chapter to post by wednesday, i swear! it'll probably be pretty short cause i'll be using my phone, and typing on this thing is a bear! but hang in there, I'll be back!


End file.
